hells_gate_role_playfandomcom-20200213-history
John Alvarez
Basic Information Name: Alvarez, Jonathan Henry Gender: Male Age: 34 -- Cryo time excluded Height: 1.85 Meters Weight: 112 Kg Hand: Left Eyes: Brown Hair: Brown Born: 18 November, 2098 – Mitsubushi Housing Complex NG186, Georgia, United States of America Distinguishing Characteristics: Scars: left forearm, right shoulder, chest, back, right thigh, left calf, left side, right cheek Tattoo: Right arm, pectoral to elbow. Early Life From a young age, John was forced to learn self reliance. His father, Garett, was a senior engineer with Mitsubishi Heavy Industries and his mother Susan was a teacher at the factory complex's high school. He was often home alone, and thus rarely spent any time there, preferring to socialize with his peers. As soon as he was able, John was pressed into caring for his younger brother Donnie. With both parents working, and his father rarely around at all, John became something of a full time babysitter until Donnie was old enough to look after himself. As John grew older, he developed a passion for athletics. He ran track in middle school and was an all-district defensive end on his high schools football team. However, his parents didn't want his development to be one sided. So, at their request, John was also a member of the schools band; he played trumpet for four years and despised of the instrument after he graduated. Academically, John was thoroughly in the middle of the pack. He wasn't a brilliant student, but he made up for his lack of ability with hard work and perseverance. He graduated in the middle of his class, struggling with mathematics. Upon graduation, John enlisted in the Marines. Familial Problems The Alvarez home was never a happy place. Garett was rarely around and when he was, he was too tired to serve as a father to John and his brother. After Donnie was born, Johns mother developed a tendency to drink. As time wore on, her drinking spiraled into alcoholism. By the time John was eight, he couldn't remember a time when she wasn't drunk. As her alcoholism progressed, Susan became abusive. Donnie came to bear the brunt of this abuse, though John did his best to ensure his brothers safety. After John was deployed, this violence and emotional abuse towards Donnie escalated. After three years of such treatment, Donnie took his own life. Johns parents are currently divorced. His father was transferred to another Mitsubishi facility on Laredo Texas and his mother remarried and presently resides in Munich Germany. John hasn't had any contact with his parents since Donnie's suicide, they are presumed to be still living. Military Service John enlisted in the United States Marine Corps immediately after graduating High School and was initially deployed as front line infantry to conflicts in Cambodia and Rwanda. During his initial deployment in Cambodia, John was decorated for courage under fire and recieved a purple heart for being wounded in hand-to-hand combat with Camobidian guerrila fighters. Military operations in Cambodia concluded eight months after John was deployed and he was immediately sent to aid US stabilization and counterterrorism efforts in Rwanda. There, he served three years with distinction before being pulled off the front line for retraining as an officer. John's superiors had taken notice of his combat prowess, courage, and ability to inspire those around him through his own actions and selected him to take part on the Corp's "Green to gold" program, where enlisted men are allowed to vie for officers billets alongside candidates newly entering the service. After two months of physical and metnal testing, combined with extensive interviews, John was selected for retraining and promotion. Due to a mechanical aptitude and leadership ability, he was selected for specialized training in mobile combat exoskeletons such as the Mitsubishi Amplified Movement Platform (AMP) suit. John took to his training with a will and was quickly recognized as one of the Marine Corp's fastest learning suit pilots. He graduated what was supposed to be a 28 week course in 22 and was promptly sent to Venezuela for farther combat operations. John served four years in Venezuala combatting government and revolutionary forces alike in bloody combat. Casualties were high among combat-suit units, and John lost more than his fair share of men during the conflict. He was repeatedly decorated for achieving nearly impossible objectives, courage under fire, and injury in the line of duty until the US abruptly pulled its military forces from the region without successfully concluding the conflict. Post-Discharge John was dischared at the age of 28 shortly after combat operations ceased in Venezuela. His contract with the Marines expired and due to budget cuts the Corps couldn only retain a fraction of its former size. John found himself ostracized from his family and without anywhere to go. The Corps had been his life, and without it he lacked direction. He took what work he could find, some of it legally questionable, in order to get by. However, the civilian life quickly wore John down. After only a few months, it became clear he could no longer tolerate life out of uniform and he spoke with an RDA recruiter about placement in the RDA's private security forces. His combat experience garnered John special standing and he was quickly selected to work in SECOPS on Pandora. Needing the fresh start, John signed the contract without hesitation and left Earth within a week. On Pandora John quickly fell back into what was essentially a military life with someone else signing the paychecks. He led squad and platoon sized units in skirmishes with the Na'vi and protected the RDA's mining interests for six years before renewing his contract and continuing his duties. As time progressed he rose in rank and favor among base staffers until he was selected as a military escort for science teams needing to leave Hell's Gate due to dangers presented by Pandoran wildlife. As time progressed, the group of scientists, avatar operaters, technicians, and soldiers haphazardly thrown together by Security Chief Horvath formed into a cohesive squad under Johns command. With his help, the team has undertaken several especially hazardous and risky missions to the benefit of humans and Na'vi alike. Squad Accomplishments: *Successfully tracked down the sabeteur Jack Tenrack and brought him into RDA custody. *Discovered the Shadow Leaf plant with many technological and medical applications still being discovered *Fostered one of the first friendly relationships between humans and a Na'vi clan *Investigated the Tau Nine Incident *Eliminated the Poison Spore Tree, avoiding the evacuation and destrction of Hell's Gate *Prevented the destruction of the Tsawlunil Clan *Currently investigating a non-native presence responsible for attacks against human miners Category:Personal Information Category:Military Service Category:Post-Discharge Category:On Pandora